This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis is a disease with poorly understood pathophysiology and a poor prognosis. Defining its 3He MRI measurements could help with diagnosis, predicting prognosis, and helping with drug development. The objective of this project is to to evaluate with 3He MRI longitudinal changes of lung function and structure in a bleomycin rat intersitial lung disease model.